


Lucky Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hooker Meets Businessman Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, First Meetings, Gambling, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hooker, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Money, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Poker, Prostitution, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sexy Businessman Steve McGarrett never thought that he would be lucky again, Not til he met Hooker Danielle "Danni" Williams aka "Danno", What does she have in store for him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hooker Meets Businessman Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943419
Kudos: 2





	Lucky Night:

*Summary: Sexy Businessman Steve McGarrett never thought that he would be lucky again, Not til he met Hooker Danielle "Danni" Williams aka "Danno", What does she have in store for him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Steve McGarrett never thought he was gonna be lucky again his life, as he was having some fun gambling, He never thought about winning or the aspects of it. The Hunky Man was in for the thrill of it all, No matter the outcome. The Dark-Haired Man won $2.5 million at **_Poker_** , & he decided to go back to his room to celebrate, & enjoy the time alone for the time being. He had no idea that **_Diablos Hotel_** was sending a surprise to him, as a result of winning.

Danielle "Danni" Williams was pushing up her cleavage, as she was checking herself in the mirror. The **_Voluptuous Vixen_** was ready to make some cash to support herself, & children. She _may not_ like her job, but she gets big tippers every time. She was very curious about her client, & hopes that maybe she can make his experience a little more memorable. She double checks herself, & was satisfied with the results. The Blond heads off to her night ahead.

Steve was having a whiskey, as he was checking out the view, He was hoping to meet someone, Someone who would challenge him, & make him better. But, He hasn't, The **_Five-O Security Systems Owner_** sighed in disappointment, as he thought about that. He hopes that he could settle down soon, He will keep his hopes up, while he is staying at the hotel. There was a knock on the door, Steve lets out another sigh, as he went to answer it.

"Who are you ?", Steve asks in awe of the beautiful blond standing before him. "Hi, **_Sugar_** , I am Danielle, Or you can call me, Danni, The Hotel sent me as a gift, I only do winners", She said hotly & seductively, as she took his whiskey, chugged it down, & threw the glass to the side, as it smashed against the wall, & hit the floor into tiny pieces. She had a predatory leer in her eyes, as she looked at him with hunger. She reached out, & ripped open his shirt, immobilizing his arms, as she pushed him on to the couch.

She worked on his neck with vigor, tortured, & played his nipples with pleasure. He was moaning, & groaning, as she was doing it, Plus, It got her all hot, & bothered. "You **_are_** so fucking delicious **_Stud_** ", She cooed, Danni stripped him of his pants, She smirked, as she discovered that he went commando. "I am gonna rock your world", Then, She proceeded to suck his hard cock. Steve knew it was his lucky night overall.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
